Art of Assassination
by Mr Midnight
Summary: What do you do if your enemy's generals are better than you? Hire someone to kill them! I suck at summaries first one please be kind.
1. The deal

this is my first fic! it is set 1 year after underworld marcus is awake and kicking and Michael and Selene lead the lycans

****

**Art of the Assassination**

Chapter 1 THE DEAL

In Victors house the hybrid Marcus is sitting in his armchair discussing business with a tall figure dressed in black with a full-length black jacket on.

"So let me get this straight your willing to pay me two million dollars to hunt and kill the hybrid Michael and the renegade death dealer Selene for you" says the figure dressed in black

"Exactly we vampires have much money and weapons and so we thought we could use your special talents in the art of war and assassination" replies Marcus

"Hhhmmm" says the tall figure as he paces the room thinking

All the other vampires of the household were waiting outside anxious to hear more about this stranger that Marcus wanted to hire, because in the resent months they had been severely loosing the war. Because the lycans under the guidance of Selene and Michael were becoming more tactical and they had learned through Selene of what the vampire attack plans and tactics were and now they were much harder to track down and kill.

"Scuse me, comin through move aside" said a young twenty year old looking vampire with blonde hair who wore a white figure hugging leather pants a white leather top and white boots, she had two holsters on her thighs with a pistol in each, she made her way through the crowd of people to get to the front near the door. 'I wonder who the new guy Marcus is talking to, he sure is hot' she thought.

"Hey Celestine" shouted another vampire Celestine spun around and saw the one person she didn't want to see...Craven (yeah I know he went into hiding but on mine he's back and no one knows he was evil)

"What do you want Craven "said Celestine through gritted teeth she really didn't like Craven ever since that combat practice when she kicked his ass and he had got revenge by locking her out of the house for a week.

"Just wanted to see how you were after your squad of reapers (reapers are the new and improved death dealers) got their asses kicked by the lycans.

"Were just fine thank you very much, but how is your squad? I heard you were ambushed and only you and a few others survived by running for your lives" said Celestine smiling evilly showing her white fangs as she saw that Craven was uneasy "who told you that" he snapped

"News travels quickly Craven remember that" said Celestine with a smile on her face, she put her ear close to the door focusing her vampire senses to here what was being said.

Back inside the room Marcus is sitting in his armchair with the mysterious stranger pacing as he thought. "Would you like a drink" asked Marcus moving over to the mini bar in the corner "yes thanks" replied the stranger "what would you like" asked Marcus "just some whiskey please" replied the stranger. Marcus poured the drinks handed one to the stranger and sat back down in his armchair "so have you decided if you will take the offer" asked Marcus in a serious tone.

"Yes I have decided to take the offer, " replies the stranger. "Excellent" says Marcus in a happy tone "but before you go I have two questions" says Marcus in a curiously "yes what are they" says the stranger" firstly what is your name" asks Marcus "ahh" says the stranger obviously expecting to be asked that "my name is Fang, so what is your next question" replies Fang. "Why do you hunt your own kind I can tell by your smell that you're a Lycan" asks Marcus.

"Well I hate Lycans because they killed my whole family, I survived with only a bite on my chest. But I didn't realize until the full moon that it was a Lycan that attacked us. I was in a mental rehab center for traumatized people when it happened the first time. Twenty-three people died that night all by my own hand, then I started running I stole some cloths and robbed people to survive, using my Lycan powers to get away from the authority. When I finally learned of were a group Lycans were hiding, I traced them down and slaughtered them all, to watch there blood spraying from there body were I had cut off here limbs with my sword I had stolen and to hear the screams of the women and children as I slaughtered them all mercilessly that was what satisfied my hunger for revenge. After the deed was done and the blood of all the Lycans in that nest flowed like rivers and my hands and cloths were stained with blood I took a blood oath and took the name Fang.

I had hunted and killed as many as I could for two years and then I heard of this war and of the hybrid, then you came calling.

With that Fang turned to the door and opened it and in fell Celestine but he caught her as she fell. "Better be more careful" said Fang he let her go and left the room. "You can stay here if you want to" said Marcus "thank you I would like that its been a while since I've slept in a house before but I haven't packed to stay" replied Silver Fang "I have taken the liberty of sending some people over to get you things they are waiting at the stairs for you, now Celestine" said Marcus Celestine looked at him "show our new guest to his room". "Certainly sir" replied Celestine with a bow and gestured to Silver fang to follow her and they both left the room Fang picked up his luggage from the stairs and they started to climb them.

"The guest room is on the third floor, the armory is in the basement under the house, the dining room is located on the first floor along with the lounge room and common area, the Tomb of the Elders (its that place were Marcus and Victor sleep you know that big metal looking room) is located on the second level basement only authorized personal are aloud there, the dormitories are located on the third floor near the guest room, you probably wont see any one there because we sleep during the day" said Celestine as she pointed everything out as they went.

"Were do you sleep" asked Fang "down the hall from your room" replied Celestine obviously uncomfortable at the question. They arrived at the guest room, it was large with a king sized double bed on one end, a single window on one wall, a desk and a wall rope, it had what looked like a very expensive carpet on one side of the bed, there was a door in the far corner that obviously led to the bathroom.

"This is were your going to sleep" asked Celestine "thank you very much" replied fang as he placed his luggage on his bed and a large case on the desk. "What's in the case" asked Celestine "something that is for me to know" said Fang with an unfriendly bite in his voice as he placed a briefcase next to it "what's in that one" asked Celestine expecting not to be told "I'm not going to tell you just yet" replied Fang friendlily

"We if that's every thing good night mister Fang you've had a long night" said Celestine as she moved to the door she left after closing the door behind her Fang lay on his bed and thought to himself "I wonder if this will work out well".


	2. Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to underworld   
Chapter 2 

A female scream pierced the darkness as blurry figures started to take shape; there are tall trees, the form of people running wearing old-fashioned clothes. "Constantine what are you waiting for run!" said a familiar female voice, Constantine turns to the source of the voice and sees a blonde girl about 16 years old running towards him "I can't run Genevieve they'll get you " says the Constantine " please come they will kill you if you stay". "No I will not leave Genevieve ". "Here they come "screams another villager "I must go now Genevieve. Go! Go with the others and get inside ". "No I will not leave you my love "replies Genevieve "no, go inside Genevieve" snaps Constantine with an expression which says no questions and reluctantly Genevieve embraced her love and kissed him tenderly before reluctantly letting go "will I ever see you again" says Genevieve in a shaky voice, Constantine removed his wolf fang necklace and put it around his lovers neck "as long as you wear this I shall find you, now go".

Genevieve takes one last look at her lover before finally following the others inside the house. Constantine picks up his musket and takes his place amongst the other men fighting to protect their village. They hear a growl from the woods and lift their muskets to their shoulders and take aim. "What's the date" asks Constantine "July 12th 1805"replies the man nearest to him.

With a howl from the woods out come slavering animals drool dripping from there jaws they stand a foot taller than a man with massive claws, huge hind legs and an animal tail there faces are that of a wolf, they get down on all four paws and charge at the men who stand there ground. "Werewolves" calls one of the men down the line "aim for the heart" screams Constantine and with that a hail of gunfire follows and smoke fills the eyes of the men "whatever you do don't let them into the village" screamed another man.

The werewolves were almost upon them now tearing through the trees and fences as if they were tooth picks but the men held fast with the courage and bravery of the bravest men. Constantine drops his musket pulls out his swords and prepares to go into close combat and screams a motivational speech being the head of the unit "if its our time to die its our time all I ask is, if heaven is waiting for us lets make Saint Peter wait a little longer". A roar of cheers in agreement came up from the surrounding men Constantine smiles but cannot shake the feeling that he was leading these men to their death.

The werewolves were upon them in an instant the men screamed a battle cry and charged head first into the fray. The werewolves fought ferociously as did the men, the men were falling dead left, right and centre, for every werewolf killed three men died in a wash of blood, screams of dieing men echoed through Constantine's head but he held firm thinking of the only thing that mattered, that Genevieve was safe and that he killed the beasts that had tried to take her from him.

At the precise moment a woman's scream from the village tear through the air like a animal claw "Genevieve" screamed Constantine as he ran to the house were Genevieve was, "hold the line I'll me back" screamed Constantine over his shoulder to the men. As he raced to the door of his family's home kicked the door down and saw it…

A towering werewolf leaning over his lover, his cousins and his mum. His grandfather was the only thing standing of the way and the Constantine realised that the animal was toying with him. In a fit of blind rage he tore the musket from the wall behind him and pointed at the animals back. "hey you, animal" said Constantine still aiming at the werewolf, the werewolf turned with a snarl and started lumbering at Constantine slowly "obviously your new, well I'm an exert marksman and your…"Constantine pulled the trigger and the bullet pierced the animals heart and it fell lifeless to the ground "dead" taunted Constantine.

Genevieve ran into her lovers arms and embraced him "I knew you'd come and all the others crowded around him thanking him and at that moment another werewolf burst into the room and charges at Constantine who pushes the rest of the family away as the animal leaped at him and knocked him off his feet they got into a mighty tumble and they fought but the werewolf was more than a mach for the unarmed Constantine and he easily tore landed some bites on him and a ton of slashes.

His grandfather wouldn't let his grandson be killed in front of him and leapt at the animal but was caught in mid air by a beastly claw around the neck and the animal snapped his neck as if it were made of tooth picks and with the screams of the woman and children Constantine witness them torn to pieces one by one. First his mother then his sisters and cousins his grandma put up a fight but was still slaughtered and his nieces and nephews and then it turned to Genevieve with its eyes blazing like the fiery flame of hell.

Just as the towering werewolf was about to pounce an Genevieve a huge bat looking creature smashed through the window of the old house. The werewolf turned his head to see what had happened the creature rushed up to the werewolf grabbed its neck and with an animalistic snarl snapped the werewolf's neck. It then turned its sights onto Genevieve and walked briskly over to her. Bent down as if to kiss her but then Constantine realised the horrible truth "vampire" muttered Constantine under his breath the vampire takes one look at Constantine and then sinks his teeth into Genevieve's throat. Genevieve screamed in pain. As Constantine tried to get up from the corner, but he had lost too much blood in his tussle with the werewolf and could barely move. He could only watch in horror as he saw the life slip from Genevieve's body.

After what seemed like a lifetime and a half the vampire stood up wiped the blood from his lips and just waited and watched Constantine in the corner sadness and anger flaring in his eyes. Then suddenly Genevieve sat bolt up right and looked around. She got to her feet and swayed a little before regaining her balance, she walked over to be Constantine lay still saddened at what he had lost. She asked the vampire casually "can I turn him. Please." As she looked into Constantine's eyes he stared back into here eyes. Hers had gone from a bright green to an icy blue. His had gone from a light brown to a flaring yellow. The vampire answered Genevieve's question "no you can't turn him he is a werewolf now if you bite him he would surly die. "Oh well then I guess this is good bye then my love but I'm sure our paths will cross again in the future" said Genevieve in a calm and plain manner she bent down and kissed her lover from her previous life tenderly then she walked into the open arms of the vampire. Before they left Constantine had mustered enough strength to say only a fey words "So long as you wear that necklace I will find you Genevieve". Genevieve turned around with a smirk on her face and said "I'm counting on it". Then turned and linked arms with the vampire and exited the house. Gone forever

Fang is snapped wide awake he sits bolt upright and screams as if in pain "Genevieve". In the depths of the mansion another person a female is snapped wide awake and says "my god no Constantine found me".

……………………………………………………………………………………...

A/N: thanks to all who reviewed and I hope you have enjoyed the story so far! Keep those reviews coming.


End file.
